As Americans have become more health conscious, swimming for both recreational and exercise purposes has gained in popularity. A large number of swimming pools are, however, located outdoors, typically in the backyards of the pool owners' homes. The problem with such outdoor pools is that in most of the country the swimming season for outdoor pools is limited to the traditional warm weather months during the summer. As a result, with the onset of winter and colder temperatures, most outdoor pools become unusable and generally must be covered until it is again warm enough to swim. Also, as fall approaches, leaves and other debris can be blown into the pool with the result of fouling the pool's cleaning or filtering system, as well as leading to discoloration and impurities in the water of the pool. Outdoor pools also tend to attract both insects and wildlife to include frogs and snakes, which may seek to enter the pool for feeding or breeding purposes. Another disadvantage of an outdoor pool is that heavy rains increase the pool's water level, and can effect the PH balance of a pool necessitating the constant addition of treatment chemicals to bring the pool's PH levels to an acceptable standard.
Further, while outdoor pools allow the swimmers to enjoy the warmth of the sun, the problem also arises that the swimmers are exposed to potentially hazardous levels of ultraviolet radiation during prolonged periods of exposure to the sun. Recently, research has shown a high correlation between exposure to the sun's ultraviolet rays and the incidence of skin cancers. There is also the new concern that as the ozone levels in the atmosphere deteriorate, additional levels of ultraviolet radiation may pass through the atmosphere leading to increased sunburning, sun poisoning, and other ailments. Thus, persons with highly sensitive skin commonly enjoy limited use of outdoor pools.
Thus, a need exists for a swimming pool cover which can enclose to enable the pool to be utilized for a longer season than just during the warmer summer months and to protect swimmers from excess exposure to the sun's rays, and prevent debris, etc., from accumulating in the pool. Moreover, the need exists for a removable pool enclosure which can be used for other purposes if so needed in order to shelter space other than a pool. For example, the swimming pool cover can be used to shelter a garden, a storage area, or even a childrens' play area in order to maximize the owner's use of the swimming pool cover.